freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterbury Station
Canterbury Station houses the headquarters for Planetform, Inc., a pioneer in transforming uninhabitable or marginally habitable planets into terrestrial worlds. With the sparseness of arable planets outside of the core systems claimed by Liberty, Planetform, Inc. has been conducting a considerable amount of business in Bretonia and elsewhere. However, its operations have recently come under attack by Gaian eco-terrorists, and by necessity security guidelines have grown more stringent. Infocard *LOCATION: New London system *OWNER: Planetform *CLASS: Eden *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 1K Ships For Sale *None. Commodities For Sale *Food Rations - $38 *Silver - $364 Guns For Sale *Starbeam *Stunpulse *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam Turrets For Sale *Stunpulse Turret *Starbeam Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine News FIVE KILLED IN CANTERBURY ATTACK: CANTERBURY -- Planetform's New London base, Canterbury, was the victim of a small raid by Gaians yesterday. The station itself suffered minimal damage, but an inbound personnel transport was destroyed as it attempted to dock. Bounty Hunters at the station scrambled immediately and pursued the three Gaian ships as they fled. The five killed were low-level Planetform employees, so the attack was likely nothing more than a random strike. This marks the fifth Gaian strike in the last month. Authorities are concerned that the eco-terrorist threat could be growing. Base Rumors "Planetform was chartered in 450 AS at the request of the Bretonian government. Several Cambridge researchers teamed up with a group of experienced California atmospheric modification experts from Los Angeles. They outlined methods to transform arid, lifeless planets with minimal atmospheres into new locations for human settlement within 400 years." - Canterbury Bartender Ambrose Marten "We discovered the power of the Alien Organisms by accident. In 740, a Kusari ship hauling them across Tau-31 was attacked by pirates and ventured far off course. A hull breach killed the crew, and the ship drifted into the gravitational field of Harris. The Alien Organisms not only survived the impact, they flourished in the frigid, oxygen-deficient environment of the planet's surface." - Dr. Lennie McBain, Planetform "My ship is being loaded with Silver for the outbound trip to Harris in Tau-31. They use it for cloud-seeding operations. Harris is still pretty much a desert. It's a Phase III operation, which means that we're trying to boost surface water amounts in the final preparation for settlement." - Terrance Coburn, Planetform "Privately, I doubt that terraforming will ever produce the results expounded by our company, at least in the time frame promised. The use of Alien Organisms has shown promise, but tests show that they will accelerate the process twofold at most, which puts us several hundred years behind schedule." - Planetform Rep Richard Mill "We bring in our basic supplies like Food, Oxygen, and Water from New London. The Gaians will even attack the lowly supply ships, if given the chance." - Canterbury Bartender Ambrose Marten "One report from the government asserts that if we do not find new arable land for Leeds' population soon, there could be famine, or at the very least, disastrous economic and social repercussions for Bretonia within a few years." - Dr. Lennie McBain, Planetform "Planetform's official view of the Gaians is that they are a terrorist organization engaged in open piracy. We do not understand why the Bretonian public sympathizes with this group of ruffians." - Terrance Coburn, Planetform "We've got operations in California, Tau-31, and Edinburgh. Edinburgh is the problem child. We've just begun Phase I, and already the Gaians are making our operation a difficult and costly endeavor. I guess we need more money from the government." - Planetform Rep Richard Mill "There are rumblings that terraforming was never a viable technology. The founders of this company became very rich without ever having actually completed one project. The government did not want to admit to the Bretonian people that it had let Leeds become poisoned to the point of ecological collapse, so they sank trillions into terraforming as the solution to all of Bretonia's problems." - Canterbury Bartender Ambrose Marten "This is a new post for the Police Authority. The sudden rise in the Corsair population in eastern London forced headquarters to substantially increase patrols on these Lanes." - Captain Norman Picard, Bretonia Police "I find the Bounty Hunters a distasteful and crude lot. They do perform essential and unpleasant tasks for the authority though. At least we don't have to go into the Somerset." - Constable Paula Pinfield, Bretonia Police "Duty in New London used to be quite enjoyable, actually. The military handled all the Molly areas. All we had to deal with were the Gaians, who many of us feel should not really be classified as simple criminals since they do not engage in common piracy. But New London and Planetform have kept the pressure up, so we must oblige." - Captain Norman Picard, Bretonia Police "We run patrols on all four Trade Lanes that originate here. The Manchester Jump Gate and Cambridge Trade Lanes are the bad ones. Sometimes an entire squadron is lost. Corsairs move about freely, unafraid of our ships. The military is occupied on the far side of the system, with the Mollys." - Constable Paula Pinfield, Bretonia Police "I was just trying to make it to retirement on New London making customs inspections. They issued a directive for all able bodied pilots to be on active combat duty until the Corsair threat is eliminated, so here I am, just trying to survive." - Captain Norman Picard, Bretonia Police "The Corsairs are fairly indiscriminate in their targets. They seem to hate everybody, and relish confrontation. They will never allow themselves to be captured. I've seen more than a few attempts to ram you with their ship afire and weapons knocked out. I guess it's more honorable for them to die than surrender." - Constable Paula Pinfield, Bretonia Police "No Jump Holes in the Devon Field -- makes it a little bit quiet. The Somerset is another story. It's swarming with Corsairs, that is. They run the Artifacts across to Trafalgar from the Cambridge Hole, and then they start hittin' the ships that wander into their range." - Hunter Brenda Crusher, Bounty Hunters Guild "We're heading out to the Somerset to hunt some Corsairs. It's real bad down there. Ya don't want to go in alone or your kin will be gettin' a little notice from the Guild offering their condolences." - Hunter Mike Dorn, Bounty Hunters Guild "Planetform seems to have loads of money to pay us for hunting down those Gaians. They must get it from the government. It's no problem with me. I'll just keep poppin' them as long as they want." - Hunter Brenda Crusher, Bounty Hunters Guild "They've got me here chasing Gaians up in the Devon Field. It's not very complicated work. Those Gaians are a little green -- pardon my pun -- when it comes to tactics and combat. They got lots of spunk, though." - Hunter Mike Dorn, Bounty Hunters Guild "I just got back from Edinburgh. It's pretty messy up there. The Gaians have more cover and seem to be more organized than everyone else here. I don't get why they think that stupid planet is so important. I say us Bretonians should be able to assert our rights and live where we want." - Hunter Brenda Crusher, Bounty Hunters Guild "The Gaians don't know what to make of those real criminals, the Corsairs. I think all those Cambridge University grads are scared to death of the Border World bad guys. That's not what they signed up for." - Hunter Mike Dorn, Bounty Hunters Guild Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems